Speechless
by wolflover97
Summary: What if Sam hadnt been able to talk when she came back. This is what would have happened in my opinion.


**Okay, so this popped into my head and I just had to write it. So hear ya go. **

Sam came in just in time to see her old buddy, Jake, fly over the horses head, cartwheel in the air and skid to a stop on the seat of his jeans. Now, Sam wanted to say something to mock him and was about to until she got a good look at him.

He had turned quite handsome.

Tan skin that pulled tightly over his cheek bone, long, silky black hair that was pulled back with a leather shoe string, strong tan arms that were covered with muscle and now dirt, an unbottoned flannel shirt with a tight whit t-shirt underneath, worn out old jeans and his black boots. He was gorgeous!

He reached out tograb his old black Stetson. Sam couldnt believe the thing still fit him.

The horse he had been working came over and nibbled on some of his hair.

"Sure, act all sweet AFTER your buck me off." he said with a small laugh.

She giggled and he turned around.

"Well, if it aint Samantha." He drawled.

She just smiled. Unfortunatlet, she had a habit to be speechless around cute guys. Wyatt came up behind her.

"How that horse working for ya Jake?" He asked.

"Well, other than the fact I'd been bucked off five times, just great." He said with a sarcastic smile.

Sam giggled at him. He looked so dorky.

"Still skinnier than a wet weasel, arent ya Sam?" He said teasing her.

Yup, same old Jake.

"Ummm, no, I dont know." She stuttered.

He chuckled.

"Jacob, Wyatt, leave her alone, shes a pretty girl." Gram said.`

Gram, Sam missed her. She wanted to turn and look at her but she couldnt take her eyes off Jake.

Just then Jake came up and jumped the fence.

"So, watcha been up to Zorro?" he said referring to her black shirt, jeans and shoes.

She smiled and shrugged. She just couldnt talk.

"Dinner!" Gram yelled from, the porch.

"Come on, She has got THE BEST meals in town, dont tell my mom I said that." he said.

She giggled at him. He slung an arm over her shoulder and led her inside. Sam couldnt help but feel the warmth radiating from him.

* * *

(2 hours later)

"Come on!" Jake shouted as the horse who was known as Pochahontas bucked time over time again.

Jake was holding on the mustang. That horse wanted him off, and bad. Wyatt came over to watch next to Sam. Then the horse gave the worse buck possible. He jumped in the air and swung side ways while going up. It was impossible to stay on, the worst part is that it flings the rider under the horse.

"Jake, hold on!" Wyatt yelled, but it was to late.

Jake flew side ways directly under the horse. She came down on his rib and leg. He didnt make a sound, nor did Sam. Everything was a blur. Cowboys rushing past her, a wild horse still bucking next to Jake and her dad leading her towards the house.

He sat her down on the couch and told her to stay put. A couple minutes later, the cowhands came in carrying an unconcious Jake. They set him down on the bigger couch and went back outside. Her Gram came up beside her.

"Help me take care of him, Sam." she said and walked over to where Jake was laying. She gently took his shirt off to reveal a tan chiesled chest and a nasty bruise on his ribs. Sam walked over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Sam, you put a wet wash cloth on his forehead and hold an ice pack to that bruise of his, I think he broke a rib, I'm gopnna call his folks." she ordered and left.

Sam felt like she should salute or something. She got up and grabbed a wet wash cloth and an iceack out of the freezer. She hadnt been here for three bleepin hours and the cutest guy she has ever known gets hurt. GREAT.

She placed the cloth on his forehead and the icepack on his ribs. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He looked so peaceful. His eyes fluttered open.

"Sam?" he asked in a confused but weak voice. She nodded her head.

He gave a small tomcat smile. She gave a small laugh and scooted closer to his face.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, worry seeped through her voice.

"I'm fine, just a little banged up." he replied.

She smiled and noticed how close there faces were. He glanced down at her lips then looked up as if asking for permission.

She nodded.

Then ever so slowly he lifted his face up to hers and brushed his lips against hers. Hestitant, waiting for her reaction. She leaned into his kiss and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled agianst her lips and deepened the kiss.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Gram walked back into the living room looking down at her stainded shirt.

"Jake, your parents will be here in-" She stooped short at the scene in front of her.

Sam was between jake and the back of the couch, his arm wrapped tightly around her, her head resting on his chest her arm across him and in her hand was an icepack resting on his ribs.

Gram smiled at the sight and ran to get Wyatt.

Wyatt was baffled by the sight but had to chuckle at the teens.

"Damn hormones." was all he said to his buddy, Luke.

Luke laughed at the scene and he knew that Jake's bothers would never let him live this down, but both teens were happy.

Everyone had left except Luke and Wyatt. The both chuckled at what Jake said in his sleep.

"Welcome back Brat."

**I know that was crappy but I couldnt get this out of my head. Anyhoo, this is what wouldve happened if Sam had kept her big mouth shut. Oh well, gots to love whats written. Review!**


End file.
